


Say it right. Say it all.

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: Glee
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the linen closet, stays in the linen closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it right. Say it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've played spin the bottle with seven minutes in heaven a few times, and each time the rules were: you spin someone once, you kiss, you spin them again, you kiss for longer, you spin them a THIRD time, you go into a closet and proceed to ~make out~ for seven minutes. People suck and count down the seconds. It's fun. (Not always THIS fun though.)

Rachel swears she has the worst spin-the-bottle luck when the Budweiser bottle spins and lands on Santana for the third time since they started the game. Her bottom lip is still tender from Santana’s bite on the second spin, and she wants to protest and beg for a redo. She opens her mouth to argue, but then Santana is grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards a nearby closet with Puck and Sam cheering them on. She shoots one last pleading look at the first face she sees, and falters when she meets Finn’s glare.  
  
She hates that Santana is so brazen when she's drunk, that if she's not crying, she's grinding on Brittany's lap, laughing when she gives Puck a boner. And she knows that if Santana hadn't finished off the last of the Jones' cheap tequila, she would be objecting to the whole arrangement, too. She tries to fight it, but Santana just pushes her into the closet with a smirk.

* * *

 **0 Minutes**  
  
Rachel has no chance to speak or even breathe after the door closes. Santana is pressing her back and kissing her in that same slow, hot way she did out in the open. Only this time Santana’s hands aren’t gripping a red plastic cup, they’re roaming down the soft cashmere of Rachel’s sweater. Santana isn’t shy, never has been, and when she bites Rachel’s sore bottom lip it comes as a surprise to Rachel that she’s moaning into it. Santana laughs low, predatory, but Rachel's instinct to lash out is squashed by a swipe of Santana's tongue over the place where her teeth had been.

 _Oh_.

* * *

 **1 Minute**  
  
Santana’s hands move fast, undoing the buttons of Rachel's sweater easily and pushing the material down. It bunches up just off her shoulders because Rachel's own arms are around Santana’s shoulders, so she can thread her fingers through Santana's hair. Santana makes a small frustrated noise —the touch is too intimate—but moans into Rachel's mouth when Rachel grabs a fist of hair, scratching her scalp with blunt nails.  
  
Maybe it’s the alcohol or the darkness of the linen closet or just the fact that Santana is pretty good with the kissing, but Rachel is feeling bold. She tugs again and Santana practically growls, her teeth nipping at Rachel's lip again.

* * *

 **2 Minutes**  
  
Santana has her hands up Rachel’s tank top in a flash, her short nails drawing electricity up the skin of her stomach. She inches the shirt up up until the hem is bunched up above Rachel's bra and Santana can trail her fingers down her bare sternum and the flat muscles of her belly. Rachel tilts her head back, grappling for air and to form a sentence. Santana’s lips skim the line of Rachel’s jaw and her teeth sketch a map over Rachel’s throat, finding her pulse point where she sucks hard at the skin there. Rachel forgets what she wanted to say.  
  
It seems like Santana has no intention of playing it safe.

* * *

 **3 Minutes**  
  
Santana snakes a hand up over the cup of Rachel’s bra and hesitates, Rachel’s heart fluttering erratically as she gasps for breath. She looks up from her hand to Rachel's face and tightens her jaw, almost like she's asking for permission.

"Santana, just—" She bites her lip and Santana hisses, rolls her palm against where she guesses Rachel's nipple might be and Rachel lets out a whine, nodding desperately. Given permission, Santana wastes no time in sliding her hand around to the clasp of Rachel's bra. After a beat of clumsy fumbling, the material goes slack around Rachel's chest and Santana leans back to look at Rachel's tits. 

The plain look of desire on her face floods Rachel's body with desire.

* * *

 **4 Minutes**  
  
Santana rolls the pads of her thumbs down Rachel's nipples and the sound Rachel makes is obscene, Santana swallows it into another kiss. She repeats the movement, letting the tips of her red nails nick the skin just to hear the tiny whimpers Rachel lets out. The closet feels hot and Rachel pulls her arms from around Santana's shoulders to pull her sweater and bra off in frustration. Santana hums in approval and drops her kisses down the other side of Rachel's neck, nips at the skin only to soothe the hurt with her tongue. She takes advantage of Rachel's newly exposed skin, rubs her palms up Rachel's sides and cups her tits fully. Rachel moans in appreciation. 

* * *

 **5 Minutes**  
  
Puck calls out a two minute warning just as Santana slides her knee between Rachel's legs. Rachel moans, in that loud voice that carries, and the hoots of appreciation make Santana smile against the skin on Rachel's neck. Santana keeps her knee in place but slides a hand up the side of Rachel's thigh, pushing up the plain black skirt until she brushes her fingers across the front of her underwear. Rachel mumbles something about not having enough time against the heel of her palm but Santana just hisses _shut up_ , because the fuck they don't.

* * *

 **6 Minutes**  
  
Santana falls to her knees with all the grace of a newborn llama and Rachel laughs, anxiously. Santana glares up at her for just a moment before leaning forward and replacing the soft strokes of her fingertips with the warm pressure of her tongue. She traces a wet trail down the front of Rachel's red underwear and sucks over the wet spot forming between her thighs. Rachel burbles out a curse and feels Santana smile wolfishly against her covered skin. Santana presses two knuckles against the fabric and swirls her tongue in a circle above them so Rachel squirms and drags her fingers through Santana's hair, holding lightly to keep her in place. Santana moans —too loud—and mouths lewdly at Rachel's pussy. A few voices pick up a countdown, but it's practically background noise at this moment. Santana presses her knuckles up harder, making Rachel gasp, arch her back, and tighten her grip on Santana's hair.

* * *

 **7 Minutes**  
  
The door flings open and Rachel almost tumbles back into the game room, but Santana reacts fast and grips her hips so tightly Rachel just wobbles awkwardly. Rachel's a little more than drunk, but it’s the fact that Santana was a few practiced moves away from getting her off that makes her slow to react.  
  
Santana used to getting caught, though, and stands up swiftly with Rachel's sweater and bra in hand. She nudges the other girl behind her and crosses her arms defensively, glaring at Blaine who has this idiotic look of shock and fear on his face. He's frozen, which is good, because the angle he's standing at blocks mostly everyone from view.  
  
"BLAINE MOVE YOUR GAY ASS SO I CAN SEE WHAT'S GOING ON." Puck’s head bobs around Blaine’s body, but Santana widens her stance so Rachel can struggle into her sweater quickly.  
  
“You should’ve told him to knock, _Puckerman_.” Rachel’s voice is sharp, hiding the embarrassment she’s feeling.  
  
"Why would I want _that_?" Puck grins at her, ducking his head around to try and get a peek. Between Santana's stance and Blaine's frozen body, Puck just gets glimpses of Rachel hovering behind Santana, her hair a little messy and a few buttons on her sweater askew. "Did you at least cop a feel?" Puck is leaning towards his whining voice and both Rachel and Santana roll their eyes.  
  
"Why don't you ask Berry." She stalks back to the circle and sits down between Quinn and Sam. (Sam looks like he's busy trying to figure out a mathematical formula to get the bottle to land on Brittany so they get the next round in the closet. It would be amusing, if Santana wasn't so fucking turned on by Rachel.)  
  
"Rach?" It's Finn who speaks up, with a big dumb doughboy expression that he probably thinks looks sincere, but his mouth is pressed into a tight line and he just looks constipated. Santana sneers at him.  
  
"I can attest that Santana has a very talented ah...mouth, and that she did, as you say, _cop a feel_." Fucking air quotes, but Santana is just thinking about the wet spot she licked into the fabric of Rachel's underwear and how badly she needs to finish what she started. "But that's it." Rachel darts around Blaine and returns to her seat next to Kurt. She looks down at her top, rumpled and the buttons askew at the bottom, and fiddles with them until they're fixed.  
  
"She got your fuckin' top off!" Puck waves his hands in the air as if to actively praise God.  
  
"No, the buttons at the bottom got messed up in the kerfuffle when Blaine _so_ _rudely_ opened the door without knocking."  
  
Santana shoots Blaine this look, all daggers and unspoken Spanish threats. Even though his brain is addled by alcohol, he doesn’t want to put his eyebrows in danger. So he just shrugs wordlessly and shuffles over to sit on the other side of Kurt.  
  
“Nobody says kerfuffle anymore, _Manhands_.” Santana says with an exaggerated sneer.   
  
Puck and Sam both spin Rachel at their turns. They kiss her sloppily, tasting like the expensive tequila Mercedes brought out from the depths of her parents' liquor cabinet. It’s nothing like the needy way Santana kissed her in the closet. Even Brittany, who ends up straddling her lap to make out with her, pales in comparison. She feels Santana staring at her each time the bottle spins her way, and tries not to stare back when Brittany is kissing Santana, confusion and arousal roiling her stomach.


End file.
